Klaine (One-shot Wonderland)
by charli220
Summary: Basically dedicated to a load of Klaine one-shots. PLEASE SUBMIT REQUESTS! ALL WILL BE WRITTEN :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all! So basically I have a whole load of oneshots on my computer that I'm hoping to get up, but I'm also looking for requests! So if you all have an idea for a one shot that you want written, or have had a random thought regarding our two love birds, review about it or inbox me and let me know and I'll write it up and credit you! :) So an example is below :) Enjoy and review to let me know what you thought, or to request your own one-shot :D**_

_**(NYC!Klaine. One Shot, in which Blaine realises that Kurt isn't as neat and tidy as he assumed :) )**_

Blaine Anderson loves his fiancé.

He loves him very much.

But there are certain things that he just cannot stand about Kurt. It wasn't like he hated him for them; no, not at all. He just… never had the chance to notice them before. But now that he was living in the loft with Kurt, Rachel and Santana, he'd had the opportunity to get to know the love of his life a little better. And now…he really needed to change it.

The first time Blaine noticed something he'd never seen before was when Kurt was making him breakfast. It was a Monday morning and they'd both agreed to go and look around the city; and perhaps buy Blaine some 'New York worthy attire' (as Rachel had pointed out when Blaine had unpacked an entire bag of bowties). Blaine sat at the table, happily watching Kurt as he wondered around the kitchen making scrambled eggs and bacon. He was talking, like always, but Blaine couldn't focus on what he was saying because Kurt was so damn attractive. Especially in the mornings when he had his sweats and Blaine's old Dalton hoodie on, his hair an absolute mess (though Blaine took credit for that part). He sighed happily and watched as Kurt gestured with his hands as he babbled on about NYADA and work, his eyes bright. If Blaine looked really hard he could still see the faint red marks along Kurt's neck, his stomach fluttering as he remembered how exactly those marks had come about the previous morning. He grinned happily as Kurt flipped the bacon, but his smile slowly faded when Kurt reached out to grab the carton of orange juice, lifting it to his perfect peach lips, drinking it happily for a moment before he set it back down.

Blaine looked at his fiancé with a blank expression and swallowed.

"Kurt?" he squeaked and Kurt looked up at him with a smile, flipping the bacon again.

"Yeah?" he hummed and Blaine continued to stare at him.

"Is… is that carton… empty now?" he asked and Kurt looked at the carton of juice and shook his head.

"Nope. Did you want some?" he asked with a kind smile and Blaine felt his stomach churn.

_Oh dear God! My fiancé's a boy!_

Blaine's head was yelling at him and it took a moment or two for him to realise that, yes, Kurt was a boy. That was part of the reason they were together. He liked boys, and he loved this one with all his heart. This was one tiny thing. So what if Kurt drank directly from the carton, leaving his saliva on the rim, free to spread around to anyone who wanted to drink the delicious contents inside? Blaine chuckled to himself and bit his lip. This was the man he was marrying. Why was he bothered about a bit of Kurt's spit? Hell, he practically swapped spit with him every day.

Kurt looked at Blaine and his eyebrow raised in confusion as the boy started at him, clearly having some form of talk with himself.

"Blaine… is something wrong?" he asked and Blaine blinked and flashed him a smile.

"No. Not at all. Tell me again about the clubs at NYADA" he smiled and Kurt went back to babbling away again as he cooked and Blaine grinned. There. He could overlook this small thing because he loved Kurt.

Only it wasn't just the one thing.

* * *

The second thing Blaine noticed about Kurt wasn't as easy to forget at the juice carton incident. Santana and Rachel were out at work and Blaine rejoiced at the fact that he and Kurt had the loft to themselves.

He locked the door behind the girls the moment they had gone and he hurried back to his and Kurt's room, closing the curtain behind him with a grin. Kurt looked up from his issue of Vogue and smiled.

"Blaine. Are you trying to ask me something?" he mused and Blaine grinned, already unbuttoning his shirt.

"We have the loft to ourselves" he grinned and Kurt had already thrown the magazine away, tugging Blaine down to his level, his lips pressed to his fiancés in a fiery kiss.

At first Blaine was happy. Kurt was kissing him and he loved it when Kurt kissed him. He let his hands move to slide up from Kurt's shoulders to his neck and then to his hair, but after a few moments of intense and very hot kissing, Blaine pulled back and bit his lip.

"Honey…" he breathed and Kurt looked at him with large eyes, his hands already tugging at the boys pants.

"What?" he breathed and Blaine smiled gently.

"You… you didn't shave… did you?" he asked and Kurt sighed gently, his hands resting on Blaine's waist as Blaine straddled his lap.

"No." he admitted as Blaine's fingers ran along his jawline, feeling the stubble there. Normally Blaine didn't mind Kurt not shaving. In fact, he thought it was really hot when his boyfriend had a little bit of stubble on his face. He looked rugged and hot but the reality was that when they made out or had sex, it was scratchy and Blaine often seemed to break out into little red dots and itched, which he knew was not attractive at all. He really hated his sensitive skin, but Kurt seemed to love it because it meant Blaine's skin held hickeys a lot longer that his own did.

"I could go and shave now if you like" Kurt grinned and pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips before he hurried off to the bathroom, Blaine smiling happily. He really did appreciate everything Kurt did for him. Besides, they had time. Rachel and Santana would be at work for at least another five hours.

After a while Blaine decided he really needed to pee, so he knocked on the bathroom and stepped in, his eyes widening at the sight. Kurt had finished shaving and was on his way out, kissing Blaine's cheek softly, but Blaine was not focused on that. He was focused on the razor that sat on the sink, small, dark hairs surrounding it. He stepped forward and sighed when he saw the tap still leaking, some of Kurt's hair still clinging to the white basin. He turned around to tell Kurt to please clean up his mess when he saw the toilet seat was up and there were towels and clothes on the floor.

"Blaine?" Kurt breathed when he saw his fiancé looking clearly distressed. He went to touch Blaine arm when the young man spun around and looked at Kurt.

"You are such a man!" he cried and Kurt frowned at him.

"Uh… yeah. You should know that better than anyone" he sighed and Blaine ran a hand through his un gelled hair.

"Kurt! You're… you're a slob!" he cried and Kurt gasped, his eyes widening.

"Excuse me! Blaine Anderson, I am NOT a slob!" he cried and Blaine laughed, tugging Kurt to him.

"Look around you. There is _hair_ in the sink! Towels and clothes on the floor, the toilet seat up, which I _know_ was you because I always put it down and _we live with two girls_" he breathed and kept going.

"You wear clothes on the weekend that have stains on them, you don't rinse when you spit, you leave the tap dripping, empty chip packets on the coffee table, dirty dishes in the sink, you eat so much and you burp and you sometimes chew with your mouth open when you're tired and you use your hands and you drink from the carton and _you don't even use a coaster!_" Blaine cried and breathed heavily. He looked at Kurt and instantly felt bad. The boy looked at him and bit his lip.

"So? So what if I do all those things? I've _always_ done them. Okay… I don't mean to leave hair in the sink but tell me and I'll clean it. I'm sorry if I want to be comfortable in my own home" Kurt snapped and stormed into their bedroom, Blaine following after him, feeling absolutely terrible.

"Kurt… I'm sorry…"

"You snore. You snore in your sleep. And you use a fork for everything, even fries. That is so annoying Blaine you don't need to use a fork for fries. You sort our rubbish, you literally go through the bin and sort recycling from garbage, that is gross" Kurt huffed and looked at Blaine as he kept on going.

"You eat like a mouse, you take up far too much room on the couch, you don't need to put your feet up, and would it _kill_ you to stop storing gel everywhere?" Kurt asked and Blaine swallowed.

"What?"

"Those are all things that you do that piss me off" Kurt said right out and sighed.

"But I love you for them. Because they're a part of you. And I love you. I don't care if you're a clean freak Blaine" Kurt smiled and stepped forward, kissing Blaine softly.

"I'll try be a little more… respectful of your space if you loosen up a little" he chuckled and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, nodding gently.

"I'm sorry. I... I can agree to that" he chuckled, "Besides. It's actually kind of hot… seeing you like that. So relaxed" Blaine grinned and Kurt lifted him up.

"Care to see something even hotter?" he teased and Blaine nodded, blushing happily as Kurt carried him off to their room.

* * *

When Santana and Rachel got home they looked around the apartment and sighed.

"We really need to hold an intervention" Rachel sighed as she threw Santana the ear buds and grabbed out the game of scrabble. The other girl nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously."

She sat down with Rachel and they groaned when they heard a bang and a laugh from Blaine and an even louder _Oh Fuck_, from Kurt.

"They need to go" Santana said simply and Rachel nodded.


	2. GELLERVENTION

_**Hey all! Here's a one-shot that requested by the lovely mardie186 :) I wasn't too sure if they were supposed to be separate or not so I went ahead and did it all in one :) Review and let me know what you thought and review any ideas you may have for future one-shots! )PS. One-shots can include other characters, Eg. A Rachel and Blaine one shot about how Kurt eats too much... whatever you feel like. And they can also be ANY RATING)**_

_**{Because it's my secret desire to "free the curls" , could Kurt enlist the help of Rachel, Santana, and whoever else you want to stage a "gellervention" to drastically reduce the amount of hair product Blaine uses once he moves to NYC. perhaps Isabelle Wright arranges a makeover and modeling session and uses Kurt and Blaine to model men's wedding fashions... -mardie186}**_

"It has to stop"

"Honestly… this has gone on long enough. We can get you help"

"Blaine… it's time to end the gel era, and open up the doors perhaps to a new, much freer, curly one"

Blaine blinked at the scene spread out before him. There stood his fiancé, right in-between Santana and Rachel, all three looking at him with concerned eyes which made him really want to just turn around and march right back out the door.

"Uh… whats going on?" He breathed and set down his bag, his eyes automatically searching for a way out of this.

"Are you kidding me Frodo? We made a banner" Santana huffed and pointed above their heads to the large, yellowing Banner that hung from the rafters, baring scrawled writing that spelt out word

'GELLERVENTION'

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt with an unimpressed expression, only to be glared at in response.

"I don't understand. Whats a…."

"A Gellervention is an intervention, about the amount of hair gel that goes into your hair" Kurt spoke up and Blaine sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Guys. Look… I know I wear a lot of gel but I need…"

"Blaine!" Rachel cried and grabbed a piece of paper from the table, opening it up as she cleared her throat.

"We each wrote down some things, or reasons, as to why you should really ease up on the gel." She nodded and Santana and Kurt looked at her, Kurt mainly wanting to avoid eye contact with his fiancé.

"Number one. Your hair is constantly reflecting light, and it's starting to hurt. We don't want to have to wear sunglasses around you Blaine" Rachel sighed and passed the letter onto Santana.

"Okay. Number 2. It smells. You literally smell like a walking basket of fruit" She looked at Blaine and he frowned.

"What's wrong with that?"

"If I wanted to have the scent of fruit polluting my nostrils I would buy some fruit. Or perfume. It makes me wants to puke" she huffed and Kurt rolled his eyes when she handed him the letter.

"Blaine… it's like a helmet. A.. a Gelmet if you will. And it's… it's hard to… do things when your head is as hard as a brick wall" Kurt sighed and Blaine blinked.

"I…what?" he asked and Kurt's cheeks turned a deep shade of pink as Santana rolled her eyes.

"He can't tug at your strapped down curls during sex when they contain layers upon layers upon layers of gel" She said simply and Kurt let out a small squeak in thanks. Blaine blushed furiously and tried to think of something to say. In all honesty, he loved his gel. He loved the way it smelt like raspberries, and how it seemed to control the uncontrollable, and he liked having that sense of accomplishment over something every morning. He also thought it made him look sophisticated and classy; which always seemed to please his father.

"I don't understand. Why are you just telling me this now?" Blaine asked gently and folded his arms across his chest as Rachel sighed.

"Because its become a real issue. Do you know how many tubs of gel I found in the bathroom Blaine? Ten! Ten tubs! And that's just for a week" she breathed and Blaine swallowed.

"I… I don't gel on weekends?" he squeaked and Santana huffed.

"Look hobbit. We made a video for you" she sighed and grabbed out her lap top as Kurt mouthed apologies to his fiancé, who simply turned his nose up and ignored him. It was his hair wasn't it? Shouldn't he be free to do with it as he pleased?

Santana hit play on the video and Sam's face popped up.

"Hey man. Sorry I couldn't make it to the intervention, so Santana made me record this for you. The gel… bro… it's not cool. And… if I'm honest… when it starts to dry and flake it kind of makes you look like you have the worst dandruff in the entire world." Sam sighed and Blaine's cheeks proceeded to turn a bright shade of pink.

"That's not true" he whispered and video Sam sighed.

"I know what you're thinking. But it's true. Sorry man"

The video ended of Sam and Blaine shook his head.

"No. I won't stop using gel in my hair okay? You… you all need to accept that this is a part of who I am" he swallowed and Kurt stepped forward.

"Honey…"

"No Kurt! I accept you and all your flaws. You have a weird obsession with boots up and you wear far too much cologne. Sometimes it's hard to even stand near you without the fear that perhaps I'm going to die a toxic death" Blaine huffed and Kurt frowned.

"That's not true!"

"Actually Lady Hummel it is" Santana sighed. "Sometimes we wear nose plugs" she shrugged and Rachel gave Kurt an apologetic smile. The young man frowned and Blaine raised his hands in defence.

"I'm sorry. But if I can accept you… you need to accept me" he frowned and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine. This calls for a drastic act on my behalf" he breathed and reached into his pocket to grab out his phone, Blaine looking at him with concern.

"W…what are you going to do?" he breathed and Kurt looked up.

"I'm calling for back-up"

* * *

"I understand Blaine. Gel is so much more than just a hair product. It's a… a way of life" Isabelle smiled as she walked Kurt and Blaine through the halls of vogue. Com. Blaine smiled happily at the woman and opened his mouth to say something when she turned around and gave him a sympathetic look at that pleased his fiancé greatly.

"In the 50's. Now it's just… it can look a little… preppy" she nodded and Blaine smiled.

"I like preppy"

"No one like's preppy" Isabelle chuckled lightly and took his hand, pulling him into a large room filled with mirrors.

"So, when Kurt called me and told me his fiancé needed a little push in the right direction, I thought hey! Why not make him over?" She beamed and sat the boy down in a chair, spinning him around to face her as Kurt watched, leaning against the door frame with a soft smirk. Blaine's face paled and he started opening and closing his mouth, giving him the look of a very confused guppy.

"I… I don't need a makeover" he blushed but Isabelle was already moving into action, grabbing out a bottle of water to spray away the gel.

"Oh you do. I'm holding a photo shoot today for the website, in the category of men's clothing. More specifically… for weddings" She beamed and Kurt clapped happily.

"Oh yes! Is there any way I could catch a glimpse of the clothing? The models? The set?" he breathed and Isabelle smiled at him as she sprayed ridiculous amounts of water onto Blaine's head, tugging at his curls as he winced.

"Even better. I want you two…. To be my models!" she beamed and Kurt squealed in delight. Blaine, on the other hand, didn't seem so happy.

"A model? I don't know… I'm… a little short" he huffed and Isabelle smiled at him in the mirror.

"It's a photo-shoot Blaine. Don't be silly" she beamed and Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"We are going to look AMAZING!"

* * *

And amazing was exactly the right word; or at least that's how Blaine saw Kurt the moment he stepped out, all dressed from head to know in a Black and white tux.

"Oh wow" Blaine breathed and blushed at the sight of his fiancé. He truly was stunning. Even his hair; down to the last damn strand, was perfection. Blaine blushed at how amazingly beautiful he looked and he stepped to the side as Kurt was photographed, other models there with them. After a while Blaine was asked to step in beside his fiancé, their arms link for a few of the photos.

It took three hours to complete. Three hours of changing and smiling and looking down, or looking happy or looking in love.

"God… that was actually fun" Blaine smiled once it was all over, he and Kurt still on the set, dressed in the suits. Kurt flashes him a smile and nodded.

"It was wasn't it? Blaine…. I'm sorry about the intervention" Kurt sighed and wrapped his arms casually around Blaine's neck.

"I just…. I wanted you to try something new. To maybe… shake off Lima and start fresh. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" he sighed softly and Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up gently with a finger.

"Kurt… it's okay. I understand. And I'm sorry too for not being more open minded. But this… was really lovely. Today was lovely and it made me see how… amazing we're going to be. Together" he hummed gently and Kurt grinned before he leant forward and kissed his lover softly and sweetly. His hands tangling up gently into Blaine's curls as the young man's arms wound around his tiny waist, pulling him in closer as they kissed.

Isabelle smiled happily and tapped the photographer's shoulder, the man nodding as he focussed in on the couple, snapping a few pictures of their kiss.

* * *

It wasn't until a week later when Kurt came home that he could tell something was different. The apartment smelt odd. Instead of fruit hair gel he could smell pizza and cookies. He frowned as he set down his bag and moved to his and Blaine's room, gasping at what he saw.

There stood Blaine, gel free and hair curly and soft, his eyes shining as he smiled at Kurt. Kurt blushed and looked around, one wall completely covered in a picture of Kurt and Blaine, lips locker, smiles on their faces as they shared something between them.

"Isabelle sent it over. And I have to say. We look good when we kiss" Blaine chuckled and allowed himself to take Kurt's hands, pulling him closer as he smiled happily at him.

"Blaine…. Its lovely" Kurt nodded and ran a hand through his curls.

"And so is this, might I add" he beamed and Blaine kissed his cheek.

"Well, I decided it's time I made a change" he blushed and Kurt hugged him happily.

"I love you so much" he breathed and hugged Blaine until a soft frown set on his face.

"Blaine… did you half…. Did you half empty my cologne bottle?"

"Uh…"

"Blaine!"


	3. SICK KURT

_**Hey all! Totally Swamped with uni assignments but here's another fic! Requested by klaineisendgame11 :)**_

_**can you do a fic with kurt having stomach bug or something and blaine takes care of him?**_

_**(Yes, yes I can :)) **_

_**(Don't forget to review and lemme know thoughts, future one-shots, what you think about Klaine in NYC coming up!)**_

Kurt Hummel liked to start every morning just the same in New York City. It would start with his alarm going off at exactly 6 am, the sun only just peeking through to light up his and Blaine's shared room. He would get up happily and leave his fiancé to sleep whilst he went to brush his teeth and join Rachel on her morning jog. Together they would discuss the plans for day, who would be cooking dinner, who would clean and so on, so forth for a good half hour. By 7 Kurt would be back in their shared kitchen, washed and changed into his pyjamas. He would cook breakfast and Rachel would come home with the morning coffees. Santana would then wake and stumble through, grumbling about how she could never get any rest when Kurt and Rachel were up, as they never seemed to talk below a loud yell anymore. Kurt would brush her off, give her the coffee she so desperately needed before he headed back to his and Blaine's room. He'd smiled and just watch Blaine snoring softly for about a minute before he'd climb into bed and kiss his sleeping fiancé, humming happily as he kissed down his chest, disappearing under the sheets with a grin. He'd emerge from the room half an hour later with a groggy yet beaming Blaine in tow, only to encounter yet another joke from Rachel and a comment from Santana about how it wasn't fair that Blaine got woken up every day with sex and she didn't.

Every morning was just the same and Kurt honestly didn't want to change a thing, so when his alarm went off at 6 am one Monday morning he woke and sat up, his stomach growling. He swallowed and felt his stomach start to churn. The sun was coming up but the room felt ice cold. He looked over at Blaine; who was curled up like a puppy in the blankets, a smile on his face as he slept. Kurt rolled his eyes almost fondly. No wonder he was cold, Blaine was being a total cover hog. He chuckled softly and climbed out of bed, only making it a few steps before he felt his head spin. He gripped the night stand beside his side of the bed, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

"Kurt," he breathed to himself. "You're just tired. This is what you get for agreeing to have a golden girls marathon with Rachel and then staying up to make sure your sex addicted fiancé went to bed happy" he breathed out and took a few moments before he stood up straight again and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Kurt managed to get halfway through that task before he found himself bent over the toilet bowl, lurching and coughing, throwing up the previous day's food.

This wasn't possible. Kurt Hummel did not get sick. He couldn't get sick, he didn't have time to get sick. He had a job, college, a wedding to plan, a fiancé to be with, friends to see, family to contact. He just could not afford to be sick; yet here he was, retching into the toilet bowl as if his life depended on it.

"Oh god, Berry I told you not to eat that third taco… Oh wow. Lady Hummel" Santana chuckled as she leant against the door frame, her delicate eyebrows raised in amusement as Kurt mumbled something unholy before his stomach lurched and he clung even tighter to the porcelain bowl.

"I feel like I should document this moment. The perfect man is actually not so perfect. Did you eat those tacos? I told you they weren't going to agree with you and your cultured stomach. Or does Blainers in there actually taste that ba…"

"Santana for the love of god be quiet!" Kurt hissed when he found a break to breathe, his face three shades paler than usual. He turned to face the young woman and glared at her, though it must not have worked because Santana laughed.

"Oh you look constipated Casper" she teased and moved to the sink, pouring him a glass of water. She handed it to him and smiled. "Do you need anything? A pill? A pregnancy test? Maybe you have one of those genes, you know… the weird ones" Santana winked and Kurt was about to say something when Blaine stumbled into the bathroom, his eyes half closed. His curls were a wild mess, his pants hanging low on his hips. Kurt smiled gently and took in how adorable Blaine looked with his little tummy just poking out over the top of the elastic, and how his nose twitched a little before he yawned. Kurt grinned and then suddenly his lips turned into a frown and once again he was unloading the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Are you okay?" Blaine gasped and seemed to wake up a whole lot faster, hurrying over to Kurt's side, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Kurt nodded and threw up again, Santana sighing.

"The elf prince is pregnant" she teased and Blaine frowned. "Santana, that's impossible. Kurt's a man, and besides he wouldn't even be pregnant because he's not a…"

"Blaine Anderson shut up" Kurt hisses and coughed a little, Santana rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Have fun looking after Mc Sickie, I have a double shift at work today. Want me to tell Gunther you won't be in today Kurt?" she asked and Kurt looked up, a stunned expression on his face.

"No! No I'll be in!" he nodded and stood up, a little too quickly. He lost his footing and fell, Blaine's arm reaching out to catch him.

"No… Kurt you're sick. It's a day of rest for you I'm afraid" he smiled gently and Kurt groaned.

"Blaine, you don't understand. You want a good wedding right? If you do, I need to work" Kurt huffed and Blaine chuckled.

"Yes I want a good wedding, but I'd like a husband, one who isn't sick. So you need to get better. And working won't help you in the slightest." Blaine smiled and Kurt let out a squeal of shock and a giggle as Blaine scooped him up and carried him back to bed, tucking him gently under the covers.

"Sip this" he smiled and handed Kurt the tall glass of water, moving to tug on an old shirt as Rachel danced happily around the kitchen.

"Blaine! Have you seen Kurt? He isn't here for our run!" she called and jogged on the spot, Blaine peeking out from behind his and Kurt's curtain.

"Rach… Kurt's sick today" Blaine sighed and Rachel gasped.

"No! No he can't be sick! We have the same shift today!"

"Well, he's still sick Rachel" Blaine hummed and moved out to the kitchen, opening up the cupboards.

"Do we have any soup?" he asked and Rachel sighed, hands on her hips.

"Great. Who am I supposed to duet with now?" she huffed and threw Blaine a can of chicken soup.

"Any other waiter…. God this is out of date. Looks like I'll need to start from scratch" he sighed and Rachel moved to the curtain, drawing it back.

"Kurt. Are you sure you're sick?" Rachel asked and frowned. "Because we never get sick… oh" he gasped when Kurt grabbed his bucket and proceeded to throw up yet again. The girl drew the curtain closed again.

"Okay! I'm off! Bye Blaine! Get better Kurt!" She cried and raced out the door, leaving Blaine in the kitchen to get started on the soup.

* * *

It was about three hours later that Kurt found himself sitting on the couch, leaning into Blaine's chest as he was wrapped up in blankets, drinking his chicken soup with a soft smile as his fiancé stroked gently through his hair. It had taken some convincing for Kurt to actually get out of bed, but now he was glad. Blaine was wonderful to him when he was sick.

"You know, you didn't have to take the day off today" Kurt smiled gently and closed his eyes. He still felt awful, and he was only just managing to keep the soup down, but somehow cuddling up to his lover made everything seem a little bit better.

"Don't be silly. You're sick. Besides, I'd rather not spend the day cooped up with angry Santana and Rachel" Blaine smiled and let his thumb brush over Kurt's ear, the young man shivering a little at how nice it felt.

"I love you" Kurt smiled and spoke proudly. Normally those words were spoken in soft whispers when Rachel and Santana were around; in order to avoid the constant jokes and teasing, but now that they were alone he felt it was okay to voice it as loud as he wanted. Blaine blushed gently and pressed his lips below Kurt's ear for a few moments.

"I love you too" he breathed and nuzzled his neck, holding him close as the pair continued to watch Downton Abbey together.

Kurt soon fell asleep after Blaine made him drink a special herbal tea his grandmother had taught him a few years back, smiling in content as Kurt cuddled closer to him. Blaine kissed his hair and hummed a soft tune, glad that Kurt trusted him enough to take care of him. He normally didn't take too well to people seeing him so vulnerable. Blaine smiled softly and closed his eyes, treasuring the small moments he had with Kurt like this.

* * *

They spent the day on the couch, with Kurt in-between Blaine's legs, cuddled up and happy, despite the fact he felt awful. Blaine gave him medicine and soup and sweet, simple kisses. They both fell asleep halfway through Pretty Woman and when Rachel and Santana got home they both smiled.

"They really are the worlds cutest couple aren't they?" Rachel beamed and Santana nodded.

"It sickens me but yes, yes Berry." Santana hummed and watched as Blaine snuggled closer to Kurt in his sleep.

* * *

The next day Kurt was okay again, back on his morning routine, though this time he made sure to pay special attention to Blaine as a small thank you, and he didn't even care when Santana made se jokes because Blaine was perfect, and he deserved all the love in the world. And that's exactly what he got.


End file.
